


Where The Snow Falls

by sonus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Snowball Fights, just hyuck being himself, snowmans, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonus/pseuds/sonus
Summary: It's quite a normal winter day until Donghyuck comes and decides to climb some cupboards, steal some carrots, start the apocalypse and probably get sick.Jungwoo tags along.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49
Collections: NCT Rarepair Winter Bingo





	Where The Snow Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there~!
> 
> Soooooo.... i never planned for this to happen hahaha... i was sooo excited that i managed to score concert tickets and that im gonna see my fav boy that i joined the bingo on impulse and wow...i wrote this in one day wile i should be working on other things which is fantastic but well...here we are anyway.
> 
> hope you will enjoy this little hyuckie and jungwoo work~ (i dont even know the ship name oops)
> 
> the bingo spots i managed to fill: snowman, gingerbread, snow kissed, decorating the tree, snowball fight and with that i got the bingo hehe~

"Hyung, hyung, hyung!" is what wakes Jungwoo up one lazy day in December. He looks around, a little bit confused by the loud noise and before he can process that the words were directed at him, there's a figure in the doorframe.

It takes Jungwoo a few seconds to adjusts to the early afternoon soon so that he can identify who he is dealing with but when his brain finally catches up he smiles.

"Donghyuck?" he asks lightly. "What are you doing here? Weren't you spending time with the dreamies?"

The younger scowls and him and taps his feet in annoyance.

"That was yesterday hyung, keep up," he says and swings his body as if he is in a hurry and jumped into Jungwoo's room just for a short conversation, nothing big. The older tries to hide his disappointment. Over the past few months of his hiatus, he has grown fond of that specific energy of Donghyuck's. He feels like the two of them have gotten closer, whether because Donghyuck is one of the few that actually understand his frustration with not being able to stand on stage or just because the younger is such a charming person, Jungwoo isn't sure.

That second part might actually play a part in it, maybe even a big one, because as Donghyuck's smile grows bigger Jungwoo's stomach twist funnily.

"Wasn't it gonna be your time with your bestie today then?" he tries again because he is pretty sure he has heard Mark talk about dragging Donghyuck to get his favorite hot chocolate all the way in Incheon.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes this time.

"Who do you mean by my best friend hyung? I have lots of those," arms crossed over his chest tell Jungwoo that Donghyuck knows _exactly_ who he is referring too but the older is _nice_ so he lets it slide.

"Mark Lee?" he asks helpfully and as if by magic Mark appears in the doorframe too, minty hair all messed up and his coat thrown on in a hurry.

Donghyuck turns to his best friend with a frown.

"You called?" Mark asks and Donghyuck snorts.

"Wow, never knew summoning you was that easy Markie," the said boy looks at the younger with furrowed eyebrows."Usually, it takes a lot of persisting for you to show up."

"No, it does not—" Jungwoo can see how ready to argue Mark is despite looking like he is in a hurry and the smirk on Donghyuck's lips doesn't help. The younger is clearly enjoying it.

"Now," he gets up from the bed and both of his friend's eyes snap to him immediately. "No need to argue that early in the morning—"

"Hyung it's 1 p.m," this earns Mark an unimpressed eyebrow rise from Donghyuck.

"Anyway," Jungwoo continues but if he thought he would be able to overpower the duo he was _so_ wrong.

"Hyung I was trying to spend some time with Jungwoo hyung _why_ did you have to ruin it," Donghyuck whines and Mark's eyes go wide for a moment just to turn softer the next second. Jungwoo is quite confused about what's happening.

Mark and Donghyuck are hard to grasp. At first glance, it seems like most of their conversations are just bickering, sometimes arguing for real. It takes some time to notice that the majority of the message each of them is sending out is in the gestures and their gazes.

It's possible to pick up on but impossible to decipher.

Jungwoo sighs.

" _Guys_ ," he tries again and this time it seems to work better because Donghyuck turns not only his attention but also his body to Jungwoo. The older smiles, relieved. "Mark, I was just asking if Donghyuck didn't have plans with you today."

"We were supposed too but I need to attend something with SuperM members," Mark looks at the back of his best friend's head apologetically. "We moved our trip, we are gonna go tomorrow. For today, take care of my best friend hyung."

Jungwoo laughs at Donghyuck's mortified expression.

"Aren't you in a hurry Mark?" he asks and the younger suddenly turns pale and a blush starts creeping up his neck until Mark laughs a nervous 'hahaha'.

"I think I'm already late," he mumbles and pulls at his coat to fasten it as fast as possible. It has gotten pretty chilly over the last few weeks and Seoul looks like this Christmas wonderland for once. "I should be going. I can't believe I'm gonna be late because of Donghyuck _again_."

"How is this _my_ fault! You came here on your own Mark!" Donghyuck yells after his best friend as Mark runs out of the room in a hurry.

Jungwoo suspects that keeping SuperM members waiting isn't one of Mark's favorite past time activities because the poor boy doesn't even correct Donghyuck's lack of respect.

"So," Donghyuck starts and Jungwoo's eyes travel back to the younger who is still standing close to the door. He doesn't look like he is in a rush anymore, his posture a lot more relaxed now. "How about we go out hyung?"

Donghyuck's eyes never leave Jungwoo as the older consider the proposition. Part of him screams that it doesn't sound as innocent as Donghyuck's little smile he has plastered on his face but on the other hand, it's been a while since he has gone out.

It's partly caused by his condition and party by the members busy schedule and even if he can say with confidence that he has been seeing Donghyuck _a lot_ that almost never included going outside. They would mostly cuddle on Jungwoo's bed or sing together while Mark or someone else playing the guitar for them. Or accapella sometimes too if they feel like annoying Doyoung with their signing.

And so, because he is bored and wants to spend time with Donghyuck, and maybe also because he is hoping the younger's question does have a double meaning, he nods.

"Awesome!" Donghyuck jumps up and bounces to the door. "Dress warmly, it's snowing. I'll meet you in the kitchen in ten."

Jungwoo doesn't waste any time and as soon as the door shuts he eyes his wardrobe with a smile.

⛄⛄⛄

When he enters the kitchen he finds Donghyuck climbing the cabinets.

Jungwoo has seen many strange and horrific scenes in this exact kitchen, like when he found Jaehyun and Doyoung making out on the counter at ass o’clock or when Mark almost blew up the whole place and they had to evacuate.

But climbing walls like some kind of a real-life Spiderman wasn’t on the list yet.

“What are you doing?” he asks and Donghyuck jumps a little, his hand letting go of the cupboard he was aiming for.

“What the hell hyung,” the younger cries and then proceeds to reach the cupboard like nothing happened.

“That’s what I should be asking _you_ ,” Jungwoo points out when Donghyuck finally lands back on his feet with a big grin on his face.

Jungwoo has so many questions but they all die out when he spots what Donghyuck is carrying in his arms. He holds the box like a cat or maybe even a _baby_ and Jungwoo snorts at how absurd that looks.

“You stole the gingerbreads that Doyoung hyung made?” he asks but there is no pointing in answering so Donghyuck simply smiles.

“They are so good hyung. I bet Doyoung hyung won’t notice a few of them missing,” he offers the box to Jungwoo and despite being against this strange robbery he takes a cookie out.

Donghyuck smiles at him with sparkles in his eyes as he waits for Jungwoo’s verdict, almost like he has made the cookies himself.

“They are amazing,” the older agrees and reaches for another one. Donghyuck’s smile grows bigger and he takes another one himself.

It’s peaceful and maybe Jungwoo takes way too many for it to be unnoticeable but the atmosphere is nice and Doyoung is a skilled baker so he doesn’t care at all.

Well, that is until their little meal is interrupted.

“Are those Doyoung hyung’s cookies?” Jeno asks cautiously, finger pointed at the box in Dongyuck’s hands.

“No Jeno, they are _not_.”

“Oh my god Donghyuck, I’m not going to rat you out or anything. If you share of course,” Jeno smiles at them both innocently and even though Donghyuck huffs at the proposition there is a smile on his face as he offers the box to Jeno.

It’s not hard to imagine Doyoung’s rage when he discovers what they have done but as Jungwoo sits with the two dreamies and Donghyuck throws him smiles every once in a while, it’s hard to care.

So he simply doesn’t. It’s something future Jungwoo will have to worry about.

⛄⛄⛄

“So the first stop is this field!” Donghyuck points out at an empty football field they come across about five minutes into their walk.

Jungwoo turns to the younger to check if he is joking but Donghyuck isn’t looking at him, his gaze focused on the snow covering the ground on the other side of the fence.

“How many stops are there?” Jungwoo asks as they let themselves in and Donghyuck looks around with a satisfied smile.

“Oh? Just this one,” the younger says and smirks at Jungwoo’s expression. “It’s almost 2 p.m hyung, how much do you think we can do?”

Donghyuck does have a point and so Jungwoo doesn’t comment any further and observes as the younger inspects the ground.

“What are we looking for?” Jungwoo asks and looks at the white snow under his feet too. It’s a perfect layer, only disturbed by their own tracks. It makes him want to lay down and do an angel but he isn’t sure if his coat would protect him from the cold.

“Nothing,” Donghyuck turns to him with a spark in his eyes. “We are gonna build a snowman.”

Jungwoo feels his eyes grow wider and he looks at the snow again, this time looking for what Donghyuck has been looking the whole time. Is it sticky enough to build a snowman or will it just crumble under their touch the second they try to create anything?

Nonetheless, he supposes it’s worth a try.

“Take the lead,” he says and Donghyuck nods happily before crouching and starting to form the first snowball.

⛄⛄⛄

“Let’s name him Sky,” Donghyuck steps away to take in the whole of their creation.

They have spent over an hour working without breaks and when Jungwoo moves away to join Donghyuck he smiles wildly at the snowman.

“No idea what’s you reasoning but I like it,” he comments and stares into the gray of the stones that serve as Sky’s eyes.

Donghyuck shrugs and steps closer to the poor thing again to adjust one of the stick arms so that it looks like it’s waving at the people on the sidewalk.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Donghyuck reaches into his coat pocket and with a smile on his face pulls out a single carrot. “Will you do the honors?”

Jungwoo laughs but takes the bright orange vegetable from the younger and carefully sticks it where he feels like Sky’s nose should go.

“Now he is completed.”

Jungwoo turns to Donghyuck just to find the younger staring at his already.

“Our job here is done I guess.”

Before they leave the empty field, well not so empty anymore with Sky there, Donghyuck pulls out his phone and they both take photos with their creation.

“Our son,” Donghyuck comments and sends a message with the same caption to their group chat. Jungwoo can already feel all the mocking.

But because Donghyuck smiles brightly the whole way back to the dorms he doesn’t really mind.

Well, that’s until the younger suddenly stills when they enter the car parking. Jungwoo frowns and tries to focus on the space that Donghyuck is looking at but before he can do anything the younger grabs his hand to stop him.

“Shhh,” he shushes and just then Jungwoo makes out two figures also heading in the direction of the door.

He can’t tell _who_ is it from the distance but as he observes Donghyuck picking up some snow and forming it into snowballs with a smirk on his face he supposes it doesn’t really matter who the victims will turn out to be.

“One, two, three!” Donghyuck counts and Jungwoo moves out of the way as his friend jumps out of their hiding spot and sprints in the direction of the members.

"What the hell!" Jaehyun shouts from where he is trying to sneak back into their dorm building with Doyoung. Jungwoo observes with a smile as Donghyuck runs at them, hands full of snow and a smirk on his face. The laugh that escapes the younger's mouth is a little bit demonic and Jungwoo jumps in place and looks around for a place to hide himself.

"This is war!" Donghyuck declares joyfully and as the shout echoes off the walls there are more figures that round the corner and slowly come into view.

At first, the newcomers don't notice anything odd but as soon as they spot the three figures running around they freeze.

From his place behind the car, Jungwoo can see Mark's stunned expression, Yukhei, Jongin, and Baekhyun just behind him. The oldest of the group instead of freezing or doing a one-eighty, smiles wildly and bends down.

Jungwoo kind of feels bad for the rest of SuperM members as Baekhyun shoves a handful of snow into the back of Mark's coat and then throws the rest at the back of Jongin's head.

Mark lets out a high pitched scream as he turns around. It sounds a bit like one a hurt little lion would let out. Or maybe that's just Jungwoo's imagination.

"Hyung!" Jongin joins in Mark's whining and soon enough Donghyuck spots them too.

"Fancy seeing you here hyungs," he says with a smirk and behind him, Jaehyun and Doyoung stop in their tracks too.

The pair exchanges looks and then they both nod, bending down to pick up some snow.

Honestly, it looks like an apocalypse is about to break out in the parking outside their dorm building. Jungwoo wonders who will be the one to record the whole thing and then share it with everyone in sm, not sparing the CEOs too.

There is no time for him to prepare for the sudden attack at all. One second he is safely hiding behind one of the cars and the next there is a snowball quite literally in his face.

When the snow falls to the ground and Jungwoo can see again, his eyes meet Jaehyun’s bright smile and the younger of the two sighs.

“Are you for real hyung,” he murmurs and his friend shrugs.

Jungwoo lifts his gaze to the place where the real battle was happening.

And as his eyes adjust to the sun again he has to blink before his brain finally agrees to interpret what he is seeing.

The snowball fight has turned into a real war, snow flying everywhere and a lot of loud and cheerful screams cutting through the air every few seconds.

Somewhere amongst it all, Jungwoo catches sign of the dreamies who are running around wildly while throwing snowballs at everything that moves.

There’s Chenle in unzipped coat, laughing loudly and Jisung running after him, hands empty and screaming for his best friend to ‘ _zip his coat goddammit!_ ’.

Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun seem to have formed a team aimed exclusively at Jaehyun and Doyoung while Baekhyun and Jongin drag Jongdae and Sehun out of their apartments and continue the fight in their own mini-group.

Jungwoo scans the whole scene with a little smile playing on his lips. He is looking for the person who has started it all and it doesn’t take him long to track Donghyuck down.

While most of the others have teamed up together and decided to fight like this Donghyuck and Mark had other plans. Because, of course, _why not_.

The pair is playing in the shadows, only a short laugh or a cry an indication that they are still there.

“Let go Hyuck!” Mark cries when Donghyuck grabs at his hood when the older tires to escape the battleground. “Donghyuckie!”

The younger laughs and then he catches Jungwoo’s gaze.

Donghyuck lets go of Mark and the older almost loses his balance, surprised at the sudden freedom.

“What the fuck Hyuck,” he lets out a little breathlessly. “I didn’t expect you to actually let go.”

Donghyuck raises his eyebrows.

“Make up your mind Markie,” he laughs and bends down to grab a handful of snow.

In retrospect, Jungwoo should have probably expected what happens next. The snowball that his him isn’t as spot-on as the one Jaehyun threw earlier but it still lands on his exposed skin and he shivers.

Mark looks at Donghyuck with wild eyes.

“C’mon hyung, join us!” Donghyuck yells and Jungwoo doesn’t have to be told twice this time.

He makes sure to make a bunch of nice snowballs before he runs out of his hiding spot with a smile on his face and starts shooting.

It turns out his aim isn’t bad.

⛄⛄⛄

After the whole snowball fiasco ends Jungwoo and Donghyuck are left alone once again.

It’s dark now; the street lamps slowly turning on one by one.

It’s snowing again, large snowflakes dancing in the yellow light of the lamps.

Donghyuck is soaking wet and so is Jungwoo but instead of trembling as the wind hits them they smile at each other.

“I’m freezing,” Donghyuck lets out and Jungwoo laughs at his expression. It’s clear he is telling the truth from his red-colored cheeks and the way he moves his hands around inside his coat pockets, probably to warm them up a little.

“Let’s go inside then?” Jungwoo asks because there is nothing stopping them now, the others long gone and probably already setting up the tree to decorate it later.

Taeyong has sent a message to their shared group chat and so there’s a huge possibility that they will come back to nineteen boys sitting in the living room and arguing over which colors go well together and which ones don’t.

Donghyuck doesn’t seem to happy at the thought of coming back inside just yet.

“Maybe not yet,” he says and takes a hesitant step forward. He looks unsure all of a sudden and Jungwoo’s heart picks up speed.

He remembers the words that Donghyuck used earlier that day to get him out of bed.

‘ _How about we go out hyung?_ ’

Jungwoo freezes in his spot and it’s not because of the cold. It’s quite the opposite. Donghyuck’s gaze is warm when he gets closer, close enough to touch.

“Can we hug? Maybe we can get warmer this way,” the younger’s voice is quiet again and Jungwoo just nods.

Donghyuck is kind like a puppet once he is in someone’s arms. He lets his muscles relax and Jungwoo can feel his steady heartbeat under his palms.

“That’s better,” the younger mumbles and it’s hard to disagree.

They stay like this for a few moments in almost complete silence, the only thing that Jungwoo can hear being the wind and their heartbeats. His quick and loud, Donghyuck’s calm and steady.

It’s nice like this and he wishes they could just stay like that, in this position, for at least the rest of the night. Curse Taeyong and his ‘let’s decorate the Christmas tree’ party.

Donghyuck snuggles closer and places a kiss on Jungwoo’s cheek, close enough to the corner of the older’s mouth to make him pause.

There is a moment of complete stillness and silence before Donghyuck slowly turns his head a little to the side and another second of hesitation before his lips find Jungwoo’s.

And the older can’t do anything besides kissing back.

Their first, second and third kiss all happen that night under those barely working street lamps with snowflakes falling all around them.

Jungwoo wouldn’t have it any other way.

⛄⛄⛄

“Oh my god, you two took forever!” Chenle exclaims as soon as they set foot into the dorms. Just behind him stand Yangyang who winks at Jungwoo and suddenly the older feels cold again despite the warm air in the room.

Do they have _that_ on tape too? Is he gonna be blackmailed for the rest of his life by Yangyang or maybe even worse, Ten?

Donghyuck doesn’t look fazed at all as he playfully hits Yangyang on the shoulder and passes by him to get to the corridor.

“You are both _soaking_!” Doyoung appears in the room as well and stares them down with disapproval clear in his gaze. “Didn’t know you want to skip the end of the year galas so bad.”

Donghyuck shrugs and sends Jungwoo a smile.

“Worth it,” he concludes and slips away with a laugh before Doyoung can catch him.

“This kid, seriously.”

Jungwoo laughs too at the misery on his hyung’s face. He knows how much Doyoung cares about them all, especially the younger ones. Donghyuck counted even if the older would never admit to that.

“After you,” Jungwoo says and they both leave to join the rest of the group in the living room where the discussion is still alive and running.

Donghyuck is a part of it already, voicing his opinions loudly, trying to argue something with Jaemin while Mark watches them both with mouth slightly open. He is no longer the leader of Dream but old habits die hard and Mark can’t help trying to calm the dreamies down.

The whole thing is a mess just as Jungwoo has predicted but there is something comforting about the way he easily slips into Kun’s arms as soon as he sets down.

“How long have they been arguing for?” he asks the older and Kun rolls his eyes.

“I thought they were already done but then Donghyuck came so I guess we are in for round two.”

Jungwoo snorts and his gaze travels to the younger again. Some part of him wants to pull Donghyuck out of all this madness and talk to him about everything that happened but by the way their fingers naturally found each other when they were heading back to the dorms he guesses that conversation can wait for now.

“How about we just go with multicolor?” Taeil finally asks after about ten minutes of a heated discussion.

All of the dreamies heads turn to him at the same time and Jungwoo snorts at how lost they all look for a moment, brutally pulled out of their little bubble.

“You want us to have a chaotic tree?” Donghyuck asks, dumbfounded.

Taeil sighs and next to Jungwoo Kun moves too as if to show that he agrees.

“I mean, we are chaotic aren’t we? It would be fitting,” Yuta adds and the more heads nod the more the dreamies look convinced too.

Donghyuck exchanges looks with Renjun, Mark and the rest and the oldest of the bunch finally clears his throat. It’s so dramatic, especially for Mark that even Taeyong laughs.

“Let’s do it then.”

And so, another chaos ensures.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand thats all from me today~
> 
> i hope you enjoyed and if you did leave comments and kudos, they always make my day.
> 
> also come talk to me @lotsofsunshines on twitter


End file.
